


Passing Notes

by nobodyinatree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyinatree/pseuds/nobodyinatree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets bored in potions. Harry is easily distracted.<br/>Just some short & mindless fluff to brighten your weekend :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Notes

"So it was, well, almost twenty years ago when I first met Mr. Doge." Slughorn's voice droned on and on, deep and empty and thoroughly self-gratifying. "A brilliant young man, I always thought. A brilliant young man." Draco rolled his eyes and sunk back even further into his uncomfortable wooden chair, crossing his arms and stretching his legs far under the cheap school desk. It was ridiculous; the old man wasn't even pretending to talk about potions anymore. All other subjects of conversation paled compared to the possibility of fawning over his extensive powerful contacts. Draco's eyes flitted around the classroom before landing intently on his favorite distraction.

Harry was sitting just a few rows forward and one row to the right of Draco's desk, next to Granger. He was switching his gaze intermittently from the ceiling to the table to Slughorn's bobbing chin fat and back again. Every so often, when Slughorn diverted his attention to one specific prisoner instead of the room at whole, he would make eye contact with Granger and the two would share a smirk. Luckily Draco was sitting in the back of the class - he was at total liberty to stare at the shaggy back of Harry Potter's head for the remainder of the period. But the Malfoys are rarely so easily satisfied.

Draco shot a sidelong glance at Slughorn; chin fat still jiggling, he was positively enlightening the group on his various relations with some of Dumbledore's choice side-kicks. Granger was seemingly engrossed in his conversation, but like the rest of her peers, her eyes were beginning to glaze over. Harry was staring contentedly at the ceiling. It took less than a moment to jot a quick message onto the spare parchment on the edge of his desk. After murmuring a few quick incantations under his breath, the weathered scrap of parchment promptly folded itself into a small paper cricket. With a small flick of his wand under the desk, the cricket hopped along the floor before leaping onto Harry's desk and spreading itself out for the dark-haired boy's perusal. A dip of a shaggy-haired head later, Draco was greeted with electric green eyes and a bright, wild grin. He responded with a slight nod and a smirk, sliding a little deeper into his chair.

_Gorgeous ceilings in the dungeons, aren't there?_

Harry shook his head and dropped his gaze. After shooting a quick glance at Granger to make sure she was still engrossed in Slughorn's lecture and waiting for the professor to pass his desk, he turned the parchment over. His scrawl was even quicker and larger than Draco's and it was a struggle to charm even the simple paper airplane to navigate the chair and desk legs and onto the blond boy's desk. Draco snatched it quickly out of the air; he couldn't open it fast enough.

_Heartrendingly. I liked the cricket._

Draco's gaze shot up to Harry. The Chosen One was now completely turned around in his chair, eyes twinkling in earnest. Draco rewarded the brashness with a wink and a smile, and the Boy Who Lived blushed bright red and whipped back around before Granger could notice. Grabbing a new piece of parchment from the top of the table, Draco wrote a message and decided on a simple paper airplane. He couldn't have Harry feeling sub-par, of course. Still, he couldn't resist a quick loop-the-loop before landing his creation neatly on top of the boy's desk.

_Thanks - I named him Scorpius. Are we on for dinner in the North Tower tonight?_

_P.S. Granger's getting suspicious. Do the hate eyes._

Harry promptly crumpled the parchment and threw it back at Draco, accompanying it with a horrifyingly ugly, angry glare. The bell rang almost immediately, and Harry scooped his bag up quickly. He and Granger left the room talking with their heads close together - no doubt about him. As the classroom gradually emptied around him Draco slowly uncurled the parchment to find a two words written sloppily in the margins.

_Of course._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love these two boys :-)  
> Remember to comment!! Thanks again!!


End file.
